Vagueness
by Magically Hermione
Summary: This is a story documenting the life of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter in their last year of Hogwarts. I'm sick of reading stories where they fight, so they are somewhat friendly in this story. If you like it, great, if not, tough. lol *MH*
1. Prologue

The wonderful quote at the beginning of this paragraph comes from Jane Austen's **Pride and Prejudice**, one of the best books of all time. Anyway, I obviously don't own it. Any recognizable characters are property of Mrs. Rowling, and not me, though I confess to sometimes wishing that they did. Any other things that I lfet out that you wish to notify me of, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR COMMENT! Thank you all for taking the time to read this. )

Magically Hermione

**Vague: An Art**

**The Prologue**

A wise authoress once wrote, "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a fortune must be in want of a wife." I had spent many an hour contemplating this challenging yet perfectly logical saying and have decided that it applies to me entirely. My family has been one of the wealthiest families in existence since the early 1500's. We were direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself whose son went into hiding, later changing his surname to Potter. Therefore, I am a man in possession of a fortune and I will soon be in want of a wife once I "graduate" from Hogwarts. Of course, I've dated countless young ladies throughout my years of schooling, save one; a particular redheaded firecracker who is considered the untouchable beauty of the school. In the past seven years, she hasn't dated one wizard, though many have asked her.

I've tried to investigate her -I wouldn't call it shyness because she's most definitely not that- I suppose hesitance, but to no avail. Her friends are a select few but all very wise choices, one an extremely close friend of my own. She is considered studious yet carefree; the teachers absolutely adore her as a result. The fascinating truth of it all is she was born and raised a muggle yet her magical capability exceeds each and every student to step foot in this school since her first year. She probably doesn't seem that amazing to you, but some people cannot be described by mere words.

I was granted the honor of being her partner for the Head position this year. Throughout this year, both of us have learned a vast amount about each other and have become very close friends. She's entrusted some of her darkest secrets with me and I've discovered that she's never been this close to anyone before. I was positively giddy after learning this small detail of her existence. So, this enthralling tale is one of my seventh and final year with the one-and-only Lily Evans and our trials and tribulations.

A/N: Please leave a comment to help me decide if I should continue this or not. I really need some support or I'm not so sure that I will.


	2. The Arrival

**Ya, so here's the not-so-eagerly awaited Chapter 1. It took me forever to dig it up out of the thouasands of stories that I've saved onto this computer. Then, I went through and corrected the WHOLE THING to make it third person. I hope that you guys are satisfied with it, because I'm not so sure. Anyhow, enjoy. **

**EDIT: And now, I went through the whole thing again to make it First Person/James POV. I probably missed some, but I'll probably put out a revised version eventually. **

**PS: You don't have to put a disclaimer on every chapter, do you? I put one at the beginning, so I figured that that would cover the whole thing. If anyone disagrees, please tell me so I can fix it. **

**Chapter I**

_My Dear Mr. J. Potter,_

_I am writing in regards to the title we have decided to assign you in your seventh year of Hogwarts. We think you are a perfect suitor for the job of Head Boy, which will entitle some disciplinary judgment, creativity, and cooperation with your partner, the Head Girl that is to be Lily Evans. A personal bedroom and Head's Common Room has recently been remodeled to fit both you and Ms. Evans' taste. We hope you enjoy your quarters and wish you the best luck for the upcoming year._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts School;_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot…)_

_PS: I'm sure that the_ _**lemon drops**_ _in your room will suit you._

"Mum! I got Head Boy!" I yelled down the marble staircase that ended in an elaborate door hall with a glittering chandelier sending silver glares of light about the room and a tall, double, oak door.

"Congratulations Jimmy-boy!" came a muffled feminine voice from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at the childish nickname she insisted on calling me but "not in front of the public eye". I jogged down the steps and burst through the intricately carved swinging doors into the polished kitchen. My mother, Irene Potter, sat at the huge wooden table reading today's issue of the _Daily Prophet(_that was the British magical world's version of the _The Carrier_ in America's magical world). She was munching on an orange, pausing every once in a while to make sure the eggs on the stove weren't burning. She lazily flicked her wand as knives flew out of a drawer to begin slicing the bacon.

I ignored the subtle 'clinking' of the knives against the cutting board and set the parchment in front of her. I walked leisurely to the refrigerator and took out a milk carton, drinking directly out of it.

"James, I've told you a million times not to do that. Others have to drink out of that you know," she scolded without looking up from the aforementioned letter. Her nose was crinkled in concentration as she scanned Dumbledore's familiar writing. "It looks just like the one I got in my seventh year." She sighed reminiscently and took on a far-off expression. I tapped her on the shoulder patiently and she glanced up, alarmed. "Merlin! You have to be on the train in one hour! Hurry and finish packing Jimmy-boy!"

I stood still waiting for her to calm down. "Mum, my clothes are all packed along with my broomstick, cloak, quills and books, parchment, wand's in my back pocket, and Charity's in her cage." I ticked her usual inquiries off on my fingers and patted my mother's flyaway hair down affectionately. "I'm ready mum." I smiled consolingly and pulled my middle-aged mother into a comforting hug.

"Plenty of witches and wizards far better than you have lost buttocks from putting their wand there," came her muffled reply from my chest. I smiled swiftly and pulled away from her.

"Now, to wake Sirius." I grimaced and she patted me on the cheek.

"Good luck, son," announced my father abruptly, walking in the room in his pajamas with a steaming mug of coffee and a smile on his face. "And congratulations on getting Head Boy." He smiled happily and gave me a one- armed hug then quickly took a seat in mom's recently vacated chair, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ and reading the front page. I trudged up the stairs towards the fourth story where Sirius' snores traveled down the long maroon carpeted hallway. I pushed open the door and caught sight of my best friend, upside down in his bed, his feet resting on the head- board and his head lolling to the side. What girls at Hogwarts wouldn't do to have a picture of him in his current position…I walked quietly to Sirius' bedside and gently situated myself on his bed, ready to jump. Five seconds later, I was jumping on Sirius' bed and yelling his name at the top of my lungs.

"What the bloody hell do you want James Potter?" he yelled, shooting up in bed and glaring at me menacingly. I grinned and pointed at the clock on Sirius' bedside table that read 10:30. He swore under his breath and waved his wand, shrugging into his clothes. I smiled sympathetically and helped Sirius get his owl, Orion, into his cage and carried him down the stairs while Sirius muttered a spell, causing his trunk to float in front of us down the stairs.

"Ready mum!" I yelled into the apparently empty first floor.

"In here!" she hollered in reply. There sure is a lot of yelling going on this morning… We walked to the Grand Room, which held a rustic fireplace with my mother standing to the side with a vase of floo powder. She smiled warmly and extended the vase to me. I took a pinch and gripped onto my trunk and owl that I had brought down last night. "Kings Cross Station," I enunciated clearly and disappeared in a whirl of green smoke. I landed in another fireplace at the aforementioned train station where countless children ranging from the age of 2-18 were congregated hugging each other and wiping tears away as they said their goodbyes to their families. I smiled at the familiarity and stepped out of the way of the fireplace so as not to be knocked over by Sirius who tumbled out of the opening just as I moved.

He smiled in greeting and winked at an attractive brunette in his vision. I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully in the shoulder. Sirius batted my hands away and stepped out of the way of mum as she arrived a tad more gracefully than Sirius and I. "Boys," she said authoritatively, "if I get a note home again about either of your misbehaving, you keep in mind that I'll have your heads by the time you get home." She shook her finger warningly and then gave each of us a hug and swiped a tear that had leaked out from her soft blue eyes. "Stay out of trouble!" she yelled from behind us as we waved in farewell. In my haste to get to the train, I ran into someone-a female- scattering her books around where she stood.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, bending to pick up her books. I stacked them neatly and looked up to see Lily Evans blushing from where she balanced, apparently getting ready to do the same as I was doing. She smiled kindly and nodded her head in appreciation. I smiled in reply in a sort of daze as she sauntered off through the horde of people, her auburn hair disappearing between two sixth year Ravenclaws. I shook my head, trying in vain to clear my fogged senses. Over a silly girl…I scolded myself and was pulled out of my reverie by a very irritated Sirius who stood with one raised eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly and returned to maneuvering my way through the many people. We were stopped frequently as people greeted us and then turned back to their parents and/or friends. Finally, we made it to a compartment where Remus was reading a book…accompanied by Lily Evans.

He waved us in and Sirius took the seat next to Remus, leaving the seat next to Lily. I lowered himself into the open seat after shoving my belongings above me and covering my hooting owl with the jacket that was previously on my shoulders. She looked up briefly and nodded her head in acknowledgement. My smile was a bit late, but I was pretty sure she had seen it. She told me congratulations on making Head Boy, me answering with congratulations on her making Head Girl. That was pretty much it for conversation until Sirius began to discuss the brunette he had winked at earlier.

"Are you talking about Caitlyn Bourgeois?" inquired a soft voice from beside me unexpectedly. Sirius looked up with a puzzled expression and a look of comprehension took the place of his previous confusion.

"I don't know. The name sounds familiar, though." Sirius was wearing a similar dazed expression to my earlier one, and Remus skillfully pinched him on his forearm, escaping the notice of the girl in front of him.

"Oh, okay then." Her bright smile and shimmering eyes evaporated and her attention turned back to her book. Ten minutes later, she was still on the exact page, though it appeared that her undivided attention was focused on it, and it alone.

"That looks like a very intriguing novel," I commented slyly. Her cheeks flushed but no other reaction was made. I shrugged mentally and turned back to Sirius and Remus' conversation, though my vision shifted to my right on several occasions.

"James, what is wrong with you? You haven't answered any of my questions!" exclaimed Sirius.

"That's because you haven't asked me any." Sirius' mouth opened and closed, but no words left. He ended the disagreement with an audible 'hmph' and turned his attention back to Remus.

I peered out the window at the fading sun, a faint smile upon my face. The bell signaling our nearing of the castle startled me out of my reverie.My excitement grew quickly. I was finally going home.

**A/N: I had to go through the whole thing and make it third person and then first person just to satisfy myself. That took AGES! Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for the review Kira2667(and the tip). I really hope that you decide to stick with this until the end. Thank you, again.**


End file.
